The GhostBusters
by BlackShadow's578
Summary: This is a Fanfic About the Ghostbusters video game. Dicountinued.
1. Newbiees And the Hotel

**Authors note: I do not own ANYTHING! Except the story. The story is based on the ghost busters videogame from start to finish except im gonna have two rookies instead of one. AND THEY WILL TALK! Thank you. This is dedicated two my friend dreamcatcher37.**

Chapter 1 the new guys

My friend and I sighed as we looked at the firehouse with a sign over the door saying Ghost Busters. We got excepted to be a part of them. We've heard stories about them like they saved New York by a marshmallow. And were always tried to be shut down by a person named Peck.

We stood there for at least a minute but it felt like hours "well were not going to get a paycheck if we just stand here. Come on Kevin" Mary said she was a nice woman with a taste for adventure she was also tall and fair skin burnet who hade a very annoying mom and dad she gladly moved out of her house first chance.

I was I pale kind yet unexpected type of guy who wants every day of his life a good day and since I love paranormal stuff this was a dream job.

When we entered a tall bored looking woman with glasses at the desk was speaking into a phone "No… we don't advise you summon died family members so we can get them so you can learn the safe combination… Same to you buddy!" she hung spotted us and said "do you have an appointment?" in an I don't care sort of voice "were hear because of this note" I said giving her a letter after two minutes of reading and swearing the paintings were moving she said "So you're the new Ghost busters? Take the uniforms and go up stairs." she said

"ok" we replied as we headed upstairs we saw two men one had some glasses putting on some pack thing on to the other.

"look it's the new guys" said the second man "my names ray" said the man with the pack

"im Egon" said the first man without looking up then went on "Ray we should keep it at 50% just in case so you will have minimal tissue damage if it backfires." Said Egon

"Hey if there's going to be any tissue damage do it to the new kids." Said another man.

"Zip it Peter" said Ray and Egon in unison. "any ways what's your names?" said Ray curiously as Egon went to give Mary and me some Proton packs

"Well I'm…" but I was cut off by Peter who said " No names I don't want to get to attached to the rookies because…" he sighed the went on "you remember what happened to the last guy"

"Fine Peter" said Ray

"well were going to do a little exercise and…" he was cut off by a small tremor a second later a screech from down stairs then another scream "SLIMER EXCAPED AGAIN!"

Mary and I looked at each other then Ray said "not that spud again" "ohh no come back." Said Peter sarcastically.

"Come on rookies!" yelled ray going down the Fire poll

we followed and went to downstairs we saw a little fat green ghost looking at a machine "there he is" muttered Ray "rookies do you have your proton packs on?" "Yes" we replied "Good, see that trigger pull it and zap slimmer."

We did the but most unfortunately some missed and hit the contaminate unit "be care full!" yelled Ray

"Sss-ss-sorry" Mary stuttered but then another Ghost came out and went into the basement "come on guys" said ray we followed we saw slimmer Ray said" this is perfect alright read to bag your first one?"

We turned excitedly to each other and nodded "Good" said Ray " alright then baging a ghost is pretty straight forward. We break it down into 3 steps. Zap them, cap them, and trap them. First we zap the ghost's energy out then we set a capture stream on them make sure you have a trap set bring the ghost to the trap and bring it in."

"We got it." We said

We ran forward and zapped slimmer who flew through a wall then the ghost that also escaped came out and hit Ray the 3 of us shoot the sloth ghost. After 4 minutes of mayhem me and ray got a capture stream on the grey ghoul as Mary threw out a trap as she joined in we trew the ghost at the trap "come on, come on" I said to myself then we got the ghoul inside the trap. "YES" I shouted Mary whooped

"Egon you there? Slimmer got away but the rookies baged there first one nasty customer." Said ray into a walky talky.

On our way up we were exuberant about seeing and catching a ghost in the little box Mary was carrying.

When we got up to the lobby Egon said "were do you think slimmer went?"

"To the Sedswikch Hotel that's were that little spud will go." Replied ray

"Why to a hotel?" I asked

"its going back to its original manifestation point." Answered Egon

I just looked confuse while peter said "alright then lets go. Hey rookies this is a training routine so try not to destroy to many land marks."

I rolled my eyes Mary flecked him off. Then we went to the hotel.

When we got there the manager said to them "that disgusting green blob is up on the 12th floor again ricking havoc! IDEMAND A REFUND!" he shouted

"sir if look at the bill of our invoices… I mean invoices then you'll see in the fine print your rehaunting licenses expired some time ago." Said Peter and with that the we went further inside the hotel and split up Mary and Egon went to check out the bottom floor while Me, Ray, and Peter went upstairs an elevator came down I women steped out Peter went up to her and said "Its ok madam don't worry the Ghost busters are here." He said smoothly

I gave him a look that clearly stated What the Hell.

"Back off loser" said the women

After she walked away Peter looked at me and said "that approach rarely works for me you will find out later."

We talked a bit while going up when we made it to the 12th floor peter got statled by someone with suit case and shoot the cases with his proton pack. Making the bellhop run for his life. I rolled my eyes at that mistake. A bit down the hall we saw slimmer at the count of 3 we shoot the proton streams at it but missed mainly because it flew through a wall "Come on Guys" said ray but peter said " no iv seen this one already ill stand guard by the elevators and escort any ladies safely to their rooms." Now I flecked him off then muttered "I hope slimmer gets him." "come on ray let's get slimmer… _after he gets Peter_." I thought but we still hunted for the blob until "guys it got me" came from the walky talky "PETER were coming" shouted ray we found him a bit later covered in slime Ray helped peter up I burst out laughing. Then a message from Egon came "guys slimmer is down here tiring up the lobby and he's not alone."

"but we gave this hotel a clean bill of health 5 years ago." Said ray

"new people die every day."

As we got into the elevator. When we reached the bottom floor the elevator got stuck Ray spoke inside his walky talky "Egon were stuck in the elevator could you help us?"

"ohh were stuck said peter lets find out.." said peter he pressed random floor buttons while saying "think were stuck" he turned and said "alright who's good with being stuck in an elevator show of hands?" I raised my hand a little sheepishly

Then doors began to open Peter said "Kill it RAY!" but to there relief Egon's head poked out and said "need a hand?" we got to the lobby pandemonium was happing some ghost that look like bellhops were wrecking every thing Mary was out cold due to the curtsy her first day, about 17 bellhop sprites and slimmer. After an hour of working (Mary came through 10 minutes into it) we caught all of the ghost except slimmer. Peter said that "tell William that his night off just ended." after that ray went with Egon to seach a little more Peter Mary and I went to hunt down slimmer We tried to get into the ballroom but the manager said "NO you did enough damage already the ball begins in 2 hours and I wont let you ruin it! Im sure the thing will just float away!"

But peter decided to take a short cut through the kitchens we got into the ball room slimmer was their pigging out on every thing in site even with the three of us it was hard I got slimmed to the wall and Mary was knocked out again but peter managed to get it he said to the box with slimmer in it "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR SLIMMING PETER VICKMAN TWICE!"

As he helped Mary up and pry me from the wall the manager Burst through the wooden doors and screamed "The ball room! but the Hiegrison ball begins in 30 minutes… AND ITS YOUR FAULT!"

"sir if it wasn't for me and my cadets the ball would be a disaster. but now the ball can proceed in a Ghost free environment. And the damage is not that bad." While he said this the chandelier fell on top of the bar which toppled over and smashed the grand piano.

It was very difficult not to laugh.

"ohh . and tell Hiergrison HELLO from the Ghost Busters." Added Mary

We ran out of the Ball room only to find about 5 bellhop Spirits zooming around taunting Egon and Ray.

After about 16 minutes some cut burses and a broken nose to Ray (curtsies of a possed, violent, flying suit case) we rounded them up.

Once again the manager came out of know were a said "how's going to pay for all this damage!"

"The mayor set up an insures policy witch any damage done from the ghost busters will be paid full" replied Egon

Then ghost of a fisherman came out of a wall and flew up stairs.

"Rookies go with Egon and Hunt down the angry fisherman while me and peter make sure there's nothing else on its way." Said Ray

"Alright" I said not enthusiastic about the fisherman. I hate fishing.

We went to a stair way "Its close." Said Egon with his P.K.E meter out

" alright I'll go first." I said nervously

I was on the 3rd level Mary right on my back Egon was on the 2nd then the stairs above me collapsed.

"ohh crap." I said Egon couldn't get over hear but I did pull Mary out just in time

"so I guess its up to us" I said "yeah." gulped Mary. Then the strangest thing happened about 1,000 gallons over water was streaming down the hall towards us with the fisherman ghost on top of it.

We got hit by it and fell unconscious. We starred at the sound of Peters voice coming out of my walky talky saying "is there a bathtub over flowing up there?"

"more specify a thousand gallon salt water bathtub spiked with P.K energy and…. Sea cucumbers?" said Egon

As me and Mary looked around we saw so much water still flowing and (like what Egon had said.) sea cucumbers.

"What the Hell is happing?" said Mary

"no idea." I replied

Then we saw the fisher man ghost we pursued him into a Bar As we got our proton packs then the ghost appeared we zapped it a bit after a while it flew into a wall. next second Peter burst down the bar door followed by Ray and Egon.

"thank GOD Backup." I said relived

"detecting odd flux patterns here." Said Egon approaching the kitchen Door then It exploded reveling a mess of Pots, pans, microwaves, and utensils in a shape of a man attacking the us Ray managed to pull a shiny thing from its head and when it was disconnected from the golem it fell apart reviling the fisherman after 2hrs of proton streams and explosions the deed was done.

As we stood their tacking deep breaths another voice came out of peters walky talky it said "guys im write out side the hotel."

"finally Will we hade to do with some new guys while you hade your night off!" said Peter angrily

"Look peter iv been trying to get their for 4 hours traffic is a little…" his words were cut off by a thud

Ray froze at the thud and said "I know that thud.." in an surprised and scared voice

Will went on "its big,"

Thud

"its white"

Thud

"its delicious"

THUD!

"But you an'it gonna like it."

**Cliff hanger**


	2. Times Square GOOEY promblem

**Authors note: PT 2 this is about level 2 in the video game.**

**A special thanks To : dreamcatcher37 **

As we burst out of the hotel the thud's we getting louder. "what is it?" I asked not really wanting to now the answer.

"its its…" stuttered Ray "It's the Stay Puft. The marshmallow man…" he finished just when a 89ft Mass of marshmallow came from be hide a building.

Ray put his hand on Egon's shoulder and said "I didn't do it this time. I swear it."

"Well that's my. What the hell moment of the day." I stated dumfounded

"Me too" said Mary

"uhhh… Will." Said Egon uncertainly

"Yeah dude."

" I think its time to try out the super slammer…" he continued "even if its purpose wasn't for a minion of a god…"

"hold up." Said Mary "your saying that the walking blob of marshmallows is a minion of a god!" she said In an I don't believe you voice

"Yes cadet." Said Egon

"Super slammer?" said Peter

"yes. It's a new form of trap we installed on top of Ecto 1." Said Egon. He continued "due to the sorting of partials and anti matter and…" I broke him off

"Could you please just tell us what it does." I said exasperatedly

"alright its pretty much a bigger and more effective trap then our portable ones." Said Egon

"alright." said peter "lets give it a go." Said Peter

"but peter we haven't tested it yet." Said Egon

"And why would that stop guys who don't know any better ?" said Peter

"Good point… well im driving." Said Egon

"call shotgun." said Ray

After that discussion and unnoticed by any of them Stay Puft Disappeared. We drove around Manhattan until

"im picking up some flux patterns." Said Mary "there in hear" she said heading into an ally

As we walked (Egon drove with Ray.) we saw some green light around a corner. As we turned it 3 ghost dressed in rags and other stuff.

"Ooo my god." Said Peter "Hobo ghost"

At this the heads turned to face us then next second bottles, books, newspapers, and fire was being chucked at us. When we got a ghost weak enough we brought them to the Supper slammer the effect was instant. The ghost was sucked into the trap like air. very impressed with the super slammer we felt confident until.

"im picking some thing up." I said "cant find out were its coming from."

Ray looked around the car he saw P.K.E meters, a soda, some pennies, stone gargoyles in the rear view mirror, and some…

"Wait a sec." ray thought he looked back at the mirror and saw 3 gargoyles approaching from the skies

"ABOVE YOU!" shouted ray

We looked up and saw the gargoyles deciding upon us we all fired our streams and they all blew up before they got to us.

About five minutes down the road we reached an old opera theater.

"Hey isn't that lisenberg?" asked William

"Yeah that show closed down after the stage caught fire and killed the cast." Said Ray

Then an opera ghost came bursting out of the doors and attacked them.

We even fought marshmallow minions.

Peter said that they were vile and mean. But looked so darn tasty.

We hit a road block

"DAMN IT" said Mary angrily the stuff causing the road block was a lot of marshmallow. I saw a laundry mat place and found out the washing machines were…

"haunted? Spooky yet pine mint fresh." I said looking at a creaky laundry mat.

Me and Mary found an back exit witch lead us to the other side of the blob. We saw a truck leaking gasoline we shoot but the proton stream wouldn't work.

"guys I just installed something called the Boson Darts do you see that little yellow button neat the wires?" said egon

"yes" I replied

"ok the Boson darts…" he was cut off because I pushed the button it sent out a purple sphere and it hit the truck with a bang and it caught fire.

"You guys might wanna stand back" Mary said

"how far back?" asked Egon

"Back." I answered

Then with a bang the truck and the marshmallow exploded. There was a pause witch Egon broke by saying "do I still have eyebrows?"

"same ol, same ol." Replied Peter

After about 30 more minutes we seemed to get most of the ghost until.

"ahh Manhattan. the streets are now clean thanks to us." Said Ray but as he finished this phrase a car went flying past us.

"what the hell was that about." Mary screamed

As we rounded the corner we saw him… Stay Puft was wrecking the buildings but in a strange way.

"he's…. Looking for something." said ray in a scared voice.

"Something or someone?" Added Egon

Me and Mary ran at the blob. She was firing her streams like a mad person. I tried it to but it didn't seem to hurt it.

"Cadets. Try the Boson Darts it might work." Said Ray getting out of the car. But then a gargoyle swoped down and hit the super slammer. We took down easy.

"uhh guys…" said Egon in a terrified tone "it damaged the super slammer… its not working."

"Ohhh crap." I said

"well let the cadets and ray distract Stay puft.

"alright." Said Mary, Ray, and me.

"Guys we did to get stay puft to move over here. And make sure the big boy doesn't find what he's looking for." Said ray urgently.

The three of us began to fire the Boson darts and It defiantly felt it for it road and chased us around times square throwing cars and billboards at us.

"Peter give me cover…" said Egon "Peter?... YOUR GETTING COFFE! HELP US OUT!" Roared Egon

Then stay puft head foot stepped right were we were Mary hit its foot with a Boson dart. Then the marshmallow roared in pain.

"that was good." said Ray then continued "now see if he wants S'more… I'm funny to you know." He finished.

Then some marshmallow minions came bursting from the widow. After we bet them we ran to the elevators witch two men were already in there.

"All full going up. He uhh as gas." Said a man in a black suit.

"don't worry we deal with foul vapors all the time." Said ray

"let's stay in for lunch you said. Why leave the building you said. It will be quit you said. You Know your fired." Said the man in the black suit.

"your right I secretly new our lives would be in danger and thought. Hey I'll trap Mark and me inside an ELEVATOR!" the second man shouted

"SHUT UP!" Mary and I screamed

DING. The elevator doors opened and we ran down the corridor killing marshmallows' every were. We entered an office. we were looking for the same thing as Stay Puft but not exactly sure what it was.

We heard a scream from another room we opened the door to see a women running for her life as stay puft followed her. We saw this only in a split second as marsh mellow minions ambushed us.

"Dang these thing are smart." said ray

"Vanckmen you are deeded at the site now." Said Ray into his walky talky.

"so happy to be in demand but these sugar balls got me nailed down I cant get past them. There disgusting, and unhealthy." Replied Peter

"Uh, did he forget to mention theirs a women in distress." I said hoping this would work

Mary gave me a What the hell look then peter said "I'll be Wright there."

"Just as I thought." I said.

We burst through one more door and saw the women up against a wall while stay puft looked at us and then shoved his hand in the building thrashing it around.

We hit it with boson darts and it retreated. Then we followed the women in to a corridor with vick man at her side say "its ok, your safe now."

"You didn't spill your coffee did peter?" said Ray

"Hey, I got coffee for all of us. But the little monsters made me spill it." Said Peter

"yay write." Sneered Mary

"Was that a manifestation of Gozer?" asked the lady unexpectedly

"uhh, yes. How would you like to escape from this place ladies choice." Said peter

"there's a stair well over here." She said pointing to a door

"lets go then." I said

" ok let's do this quick and quit before tuby soft squeeze finds out what were up to." Said Ray

A crash, roar and an earthquake happened all at the same time.

"I think tuby soft squeeze has dog ears Ray." Said peter

We tried to run down stairs but the stairs lower stairs collapsed. Then we decide to head for the roof when we got there ghost were every were it took us a good 30 minutes to get them all.

Then are P.K.E meters went off and then from the side of the building Stay puft rose we blasted him off.

"hes going, going, going…. Damn he grabbed back on." Said peter looking off the building

"ray the super slammer is almost ready could you hold up stay puft for a few minutes?"

"If by few you mean less than 1 yah we can do that." Replied ray

"hey ray how would you feel if 4 people the size of your finger knocked you off a 30 story building and you hade to climb back up again?" I asked.

"I would go with mighty pissed." answered Ray

Then the hole building shook. Mary fell off the building I made a reach to grab her missed and fell to the wires got us ray said "don't worry we got you both."

"uh oh Here he comes the big daddy manifestation himself. A RAGING BLOB OF DENSLY PACKED MARSHMALLOW!" screamed ray

At that moment Mary started firing her proton stream and boson darts. Next second I was doing it to but it didn't hurt him very much then I fired a boson dart and hit him write in its open mouth it fell but grabbed back on.

"MARY FIRE AT HIS MOTH WITH BOSON DARTS!" I shouted over the nosie.

She gave me the thumbs up to now she heard he was climbing back up 20 ft away from us the marshmallow roared and then me and Mary shoot 1 boson dart each the purple sphere hit the monster of goo write inside its mouth it gave a roar of pain then fell.

With a slpat it hit the ground and exploded.

"NOOO YOU KILLED MY DESSERT!" said peter then said "ghostbusters 2 Gozer the Gozarian 0 looking like big leagers out there kids."

"guys the trap is fixed and ready to capture stay puft. Were is he?" said Egon

"hes that big white puddle your driving through Egon."

We went outside with the docter

"shes clean said peter scaning the women with a P.K.E meter."

"How do you feal?" asked ray

"Pretty good with all the wired things considered ."

"weed like you to come back to our H.Q to ask you some more questions." Said egon

"heres an easy one would you like to go out for Chineese, Mexican, American?" asked Peter

"why doctor vanckmen… that was 45 seconds without saying something abrasive. Care to try for a whole minute next time?

Me and Mary burst out laughing.

**End of part 2**


	3. The return of the grey lady!

**Authors note: do not own anything**

**Special thanks to: Dreamcatcher37 and SoundWave 0107**

**Chapter:3 **

We arrived at H.Q around midnight. The women told us her name was Dr. Ilyssa Selwyn..

"so you know so much about Gozer because…?" Said Will in a counfused voice.

"Because I'm a specialist ancient Mesopotamian cutlers and architecture, Sumerian primarily Gozerain More specially. Im hear as the guest curator for the gozerain exhibit that's opening tomorrow at the Natural history museum." She said all of this very fast.

"What a mouth full." I thought

"You are aware that we do have some history with Gozer." Said Egon

"Yes." Replied Iyssa.

"Gozer was a bush leaguer before we he met us. A strictly farm-team deity! We put him on the map." Ray said Proudly.

"But our getting stiffed on invites to opening night… Just an over sight right?" said Peter.

"I have nothing to do with that." Replied Iyssa.

"That gentlemen was all me!" Said a man walking up the stairs. "And I usher you that was not an over site." He added coldly.

"By the way you have a visitor." Said Janie broadly

"Thanks Janie you're a first class lookout." Said Peter sarcastically. "Walter Peck." Said Peter eyeing the man with hate. "I didn't recognize you without the mayor's backside attached to your noise." Finished Peter.

"So… that's Peck eh?" I said to Mary.

"Guess so…" Replied Mary then went on. "He doesn't look bright."

"Ok." Said another voice we all turned to see the mayor then said. "Everyone put them back in their skivvies. Hehehe."

"our what?" I said.

"apologizes… Dr. Selwyn are you all write?"

"I think so… but im worried about the exhibit."

"Are you kidding!" the mayor said while laughing. "you cant buy publicity like this! The guest curator of the Gozer exhibit… the expert Peck recommended… was attacked the before the grand opening of the Gozer exhibit by Gozer himself. Please tell me that was Gozer." Finished the mayor excitedly.

"Gozer manifested in a familiar form, the he used before, the Stay Puft marshmallow man. But these event was weaker than his first encounter with us." Said Egon

"HA! That's all I deed. Thanks." Replied the mayor happily

"weirdo" whispered Mary I chuckled.

"Come on Jock what's the point about brining…. (cough) …Peck here. Oh have I coughed at the wrong time."

After a while the mayor told us that Peck was are new manager. We were all upset about these new piece of info.

Ray, Egon, Winston, Mary, and I decided to take a look at the museum. While Peter just stayed at the fire house and be protecting Iyssa.

"Pervert" I said while getting in ecto-1.

"Halfway there we got a radio transmission from jenny.

"hey guys make a detour. Something big is happing down on 1010 WINS." She said.

"Tune it in." Ray said to Winston who turned on the raido**.**

"_**and another ghostly sighting has happened has staff at the new York Public library scrambling for answers." Said a news man from the raido.**_

"The Grey lady." Said Egon

"Let's get her for real this time!" said Ray excitedly.

"What about the museum?" Mary asked.

"It's been there for 104 years. Why should it move today?" replied Ray

"Who's the Grey Lady?" I asked

"She's the first ghost we've hunted. But made us look like fools, not today." Said Ray.

As we got to the library tons of people were their all screaming "GHOSTBUSTERS, GHOSTBUSTER!" at the top of their voices.

"Wow… Peter would love this." Said Wilson

"Captain McMahon the 12th says there was a massive disturbance. A real firework show." Said ray

"Not much going on now." Said Wilson

"Maybe but wasn't there 2 lions out here?" said Egon

I looked around and saw one stand had a lot of rubble while the other had a stone lion on it.

"Hmmm… interesting. Guys check this out." Said Egon scanning the lion.

"Wow. Big spikes… cadets check this out.

Then the lion exploded then two ghost went flying out of it. There was a white and a blue one and rocks were flying at them. Those ghost were very fast and flew by them and into the library.

We pursed the ghouls inside. We saw them fly into the upper floor.

"2 class 5 animators. Never seen them tandem like that. There really agitated." Said Ray

As we saw one we shoot at it but missed all the time.

"That one's a beast Ray. Lets chase him down. Winston go into the next door and see if it has any friends." Said Egon

"Beast." I said chuckling because that is not what Egon usually says.

"Leave a haunted room? I have no problem with that."

Then Ray told us about a new program to the packs .

"it has two new features. One of them is the shock blast just tap the blue button; the other is called a states stream, just hold down the button." Said Egon

"okay." I said then I tapped the button multiple little blue dots of light flew out and hit a close by wall leaving holes and scorch marks.

"That is awesome." Said a wide eyed Mary then went on "let me try the states stream."

As she held down the button a short dark blue stream came out of the end. She hit a window but it didn't break but turned into stone.

"Okay now that is awesome." I said.

"When do you get the time to work on this Egon?" asked Wilson.

"I'm doing an experiment which helps me sleep an average 14 minutes a day it works and I get a lot of free time." He replied.

After that we split up Wilson took the right, Ray and Egon took left, me and Mary headed down stairs. As we reached the bottom my P.K.E meter went off, I took it out and swept the entrance hall. Then I got the trophy collection P.K hot. I got close enough to touch it but then the chalk white ghost popped out of it and roared so loudly it startled Mary who fell. And then the class 5 animator literally flew right through me. I fell to the ground. As I looked up Mary was looking down at me smirking.

"What so funny?" I said

"Hehehe… you've been slimed." She said still smirking

Sure enough when I got a good look at my uniform it was covered in slime.

"Damn it, it's gonna be a lot harder to walk around." I said.

"Come on you baby. The ghost flew down that hall, lets chase it." said Mary

We ran down a hall in to the man part of the library. We jumped as a voice came from right next to us.

"Nice of you to drop in." said Ray.

He was on top of a balcony grinning down at us.

"uhh Ray there's a big spike in the middle of the room." Said Egon who was standing write next to Ray with Wilson.

We looked to the center of the room where there was a lamp.

"yeah." I said while pulling out my P.K.E meter "they look so…" then it clicked I turned to tell Mary not to go near it but she wasn't there I Looked back at the lamp but Mary was an inch away.

"MARY DON'T TOUCH IT!" I screamed but it was too late. At her touch it began to fly straight up and was turning blue. Books were flying at the lamp forming a book golem which crashed down and began to attack Mary.

But due to the fact it was made of old books , and our shock blast part. It went down with ease. Then we saw her.

"LOOK! Its her." screamed ray excitedly

we all turned around to see a purple ghost floating near a bookshelf we got very close until it seemed to caught us at the corner of her eye then turned to look at us.

"Sssshhhhhh" said the grey lady then vanished.

"What the… She shushed us again!" said ray outraged.

"I think so." I said not being hear the first time.

We split up again Me, Mary and Ray went to look for Ms. Tweety.

After I while ray got separated because of a moving bookshelf that blocked are path.

After a bit Wilson told us something.

"guys im at the archives looking at some old newspaper clippings. All about some nut head named Hitlon Hoover, A.K.A the collector

"This dude was a rare book collector who seduced Eleanor Twitty the head librarian."

"The grey lady?" said Ray dumfounded

"that would be my guess." Said Egon.

About a seconded later we were under attack by paper and books. After they were all gone we kept on running we hit a dead end with a locked door we tried to kick it open but it didn't budge. Then we heard something coming down the chute, it emerged in the form of Ray.

"Wow, were are we?" he asked

"Dead-end." Mary replied

Just then the door burst open when a pale blue ghost came out, the same one that came from the stone lion. Then the ghoul decided to fight, it was very powerful sending to many objects flying at us while charging at us. When it looked weak it gave a roar. We thought it was trying to intimidate us, but 1 seconded later the Chalk white ghost came flying out of a wall and attacked us.

"There to fast." I said while running from a very violent desk lamp. I tried to hit it with a Boson dart it missed, I tried to hit it with a shock blast but missed, but when I got it with a states stream the ghost flew out retching in pain then one second there was a clack white ghost next was a lump of stone.

After that good discovery we found it a lot more easy to bag these ghost.

"Guy's I'm at the history section someone you wanted to met is here." Said Egon out of the box on Rays shoulder.

"Coming Egon, lets hustle rookies." He said

We did see the grey lady with Egon but then I tripped over a book and fell head first into the floor.

"OUCH!" I screamed

Then the grey lady looked at me then said "Ssshhhhh" then disappeared.

We pursued her for about 30 minutes until she stopped turned to look at us with an annoyed looking face then she clapped twice, write at the last clap book literally began to fly and attack while the grey lady disappeared through a door.

The books were easy to destroy but write when the last was destroyed a blood curdling screech rent the air "_**NOO! NOT MY BOOKS!"**_ screamed the Grey Lady from no were.

We followed her through the door write when we turned the next corner we saw a teddy bear lying in the middle we took one more step then the bears are right arm went up and was dragged into another room.

"Ok" I said I approached the door opened it slowly and saw it was the kids section we got big spicks all over the place. we saw the exit and write when we all got out we heard something from behind.

"Good-_Bye." _ Said a little girls' voice we turned and saw nothing.

"You got that write." I said.

we saw the grey lady and pursued her below the basement until we finally got to the ferniest.

The gray lady was hovering near a wall looking at us then flew through said wall.

After 2 minutes of wandering were she have gone I found a part of the wall that looked more fragile than the others I gave it a little poke and it fell down reveling tons of black slime.

"Don't touch it!" said Ray "That's black slime!"

"I've figured out as much by myself. What does it do?" I said

"Black slime can cause ghost to be violent, make portals with our dimension and the ghost dimension, and it's toxic to both body and soul." Said Egon

That advice made me step back a little.

"So how do we get passed it?" said Mary

Then Egon told us that we had slime packs that could destroy black slime and it had a second feature, the slime tether which when shoot at something I line of slime will appear shoot it again any were and the lightest object will come write at the other.

When we destroyed all the black slime we saw a step passage going down wards.

"Huh… our own privet shortcut to Hell. That convenient." Said Egon.

As we got to the bottom the grey lady was their reading a book. Then a purple hand shoot out of the book grabbing the Grey Lady and tossed her around like a rag doll. The hand retired back into the book and Ms. Twitty dropped write on a chair looking as if she died again.

Then the book began to float and open just as the librarian's Ghost head snapped and began to read.

"Eerie place huh. I think this is where she died." Said ray

"I think your right! That book is a melding mass of energy. We may needed it." Said Egon

"I'll get it." Said Mary

She tried to be sneaky but kept knocking books over. We all gave her the same look (including the Grey lady who stopped reading to watch her.) that said what the hell are you doing.

I rolled my eyes then turned to the specter and said "Hey, wrinkles." The grey lady looked at me as I snatched the book from her hands. Write at the moment the book departed from her, she disappeared.

"she took that a lot easier than I would of expected." Said Egon

"well it would make since if her spiritual connection was with the book and when token from her she departed… Guys I think we just helped her cross over as we turned to leave the door shut and locked itself. We turned again to see the grey lady looking down at us, arms folded, and she looked pissed off.

"And I think she just crossed back." Said Mary.

Then the grey lady screamed then turned into an hideous ghoul that its screech alone scared us after an hour of books flying people fainting we caught her. Then we remembered the door was locked and it was made of metal that nothing we had could work against. Then after 30minutes a bright white sphere appeared.

"that's a cross dimensional portal." said Ray.

" well lets go in to it." I said

"Why?" said Ray

"well it's the only way out." I said.

But then the portal began to suck us in.

We feel through we looked up nothing was different except the door was open.

"OO-my god." Said Mary when she turned around

We didn't see a wall but saw an endless space were ghost were flying every were.

"well now we know what the public library looks like on the far side of the universe." Said Egon

We went running around for hours looking for the way home but we gone into a portal were a giant man was standing their he said "_**NO ONE STEALS THE COLLECTERS BOOK!" **_then black slime covered his body and then attacked.

As he attacked us we dogged most of his attacks but he was powerful. We finally managed to defeat him and then another portal opened and this one was to the way home.

"Were whir you guy I've been searching this whole damn building!" said Wilson

"We went through a cross dimensional portal which took us to a copy of the new York public library. Fought a forty-foot monster to steal an ancient magical book." Said Egon very fast.

"uh.. well… that would… uh explain it." Said Wilson confused "Next time leave a note."

"Can do" I said happy to be alive.

**END OF PART 3**


End file.
